Destiny
by Dokuganryu132
Summary: Former assassin and ninja, Ashikaga Junko or known as the Ryuu no Kage, had a mishap on her last assignment and is now running from an unknown assailant. Luck was on her side though as she was saved by yet another unknown figure. Unfortunately this time the man who saved her is someone she hates because of her harsh. Bold- Engrish Italicized- Thought


**Destiny - The Beginning**

_Midnight was approaching fast. Far past when the sun set down for the night, and replaced by the moon. The night was cool to the skin, but eerie. Faint clouds covered the moon, resisting what light it had to give, to show._

_Running, that's all I had been doing for who knows how long now? All I could think of at that moment was to get away. To get away from the danger looming close behind, trying to catch me. Desperately trying to escape._

_But I was at my end. Worn thin, and on the brink of collapsing from pure exhaustion. My body covered with cuts, gashes and bruises. My worst injury, a gash that extended from my left thigh to my knee, deep and bleeding profusely. _

_I have to stop…just for a breath. That's what I thought was ok, but then the inevitable happened. The danger that loomed so close, caught up to me. A man, dressed in black emerging out of the woods. An assassin just like me, hired to kill whoever his current employer paid him to eliminate. And this mans next target…was me._

_I had no time to respond. My senses dulled from fatigue, made it impossible for me to react when he caught me. Knocking me to the ground, with such force it took all the wind out of me. _

_Sputtering I managed to push myself up onto my knees, "Damn…W-who sent you?" _

_He just shrugged, "I can't say lil doll, it's part of the contract I made."_

"_Doll?! Who the hell do you think I am!" I felt my conscious slipping away, but I could not pass out. Staggering to stand, I held my tanto up, ready to defend._

_He just smirks, crossing his arms, "Well, your name is Ashikaga Junko, or better known as the Ryuu no Kage, you're an assassin, you failed your last assignment, and now your _

_gonna do as I say." _

_He walked towards me, I could not pull my glare from his face. It was striking, but cold. "My employer only had one rule; to get rid of you, but he never implied how, you see? So I plan to take full advantage of this situation. Especially with such a fine young lady as yourself"_

"_Wh-what do you mean by that?" My last strength started to flow out of my body, barely able to hold on now. Trying to buy myself some time to escape._

"_I think you very well know what I mean, lil doll" reaching for me, "but everything will be fine" _

_With that, I felt my body collapse and my world went black._

* * *

**Chapter 1- Luck**

When I awoke, it was early morning. It was still somewhat dark out but I could see the rays of the sun trying to break thru the darkness. Cool air threatened to chill my skin that was exposed from underneath the sheets on the cot I lay on. To top that off, my whole body ached, especially my back. Protesting on any attempts to sit up, with no luck.

From what I could deduce, I had no idea where I was. The room I was in was clean, four walls and a paper screen door, leading to outside. It did not seem dangerous, but still, it was unfamiliar to me. Still in a haze, I tried to remember how I got here.

_But where is Here?_

I tried moving again but I noticed something different this time. My arms and left leg were both bandaged up and multiple scars laid over my body. All seemed to have been treated.

"Who did this to me?" My voice was just a whisper, barely audible past the hoarseness in my throat due to a parched thirst. My heart started to throb, fear setting in as a memory flashed back into my mind.

The memory of the unknown assailant who chased me. Paid to capture me, but with plans of his own on what to do with me._ "I think you very well know what I mean, lil doll…but everything will be fine." _Those words were the last thing I remember.

I panicked, trying to sit up and get away from here.

_I am not becoming that mans play toy, anything but that!_

My body rejected the sudden impulse to move, but I ignored the pain. My only thought was to get away. I had just make it to the door when, the worst could happen.

My path of escape, blocked by an unknown figure.

"Damn…."

"You leaving so soon?"

A man, maybe no older then myself maybe, stood in my path. He wore a white haori and a blue hakama. Dark brown hair framed his face in sharp strands and one sharp eye. _Only one?_

He caught me by surprise making me jump back. _What do I do now?_

"Tch….who are you?" My wounds started to throb in pain and it was hard for me to stand. My left leg staggered and making it hard to stand on due to the gash, I guess.

He just stared…looking me over. "You better take it easy, your were hurt pretty badly there."

"Who would you care about that?" Sneering, trying to find my way out of this situation. A small opportunity seemed to present itself, a small gap between this man, and the door on his right.

"Well…." He looked away, placing his hand on his chin.

That was my chance. Figuring that I could catch him off guard on his right, I made a break for it. I pushed myself, using any strength and energy I had. By the time the man had reacted I was already out the door and running down the hall.

"Ohh" I was paying too much attention to escaping the first man behind me that I never noticed the new figure just down the hall. _Damn…where do these guys keep coming from? _

This new one was a taller, larger man. Older then the last. He grabbed my arm, holding it firmly.

"Sir, are you ok?" He never even looked at me. His attention was to the one eyed man now heading our way.

"Eh I'm fine Kojuro, this one sure is fast though." Looking to me with that gaze as before. Sharp and steady. "There is no need for you to rush, were no threat to you here."

"Well, answer my question then. Who the hell are you?" The last comment made the man holding my arm flinch, causing him to tighten his grip.

"**Take it easy,** Kojuro, its just a question that she wants answered." Looking back to me and crossing his arms, he spoke in a smooth tone. "Well as you already figured out that the grunch holding ya right now is my subordinate Kojuro and my name, Date Masamune."

_Date Masamune? Why does that seem so familiar? _My mind wondered off.

"Date Masamune?" Then it clicked.

"Yuup, your talking to the Big Boss of Oshu." Smirking a small grin. "One of my men, brought you back with his group after they had found you."

"Your…you're the One Eyed Dragon of Oshu?!" Hate started to rise up in me, old memories flashing back. I was ready to pounce. _This man! He was responsible for…_I never even finished my thought before I reacted.

* * *

**Masamune Point of View**

"You bastard!" Was all I heard before she jumped on me. Her hands finding there way around my throat and knocking me to the ground, choking me. "Damn you!" Anger raging thru this insane girl.

I tried pushing her off, but she was apparently pretty strong, especially in her condition. "**Shit**!" I managed to get breaths of air while I struggled to fight her off.

Finally Kojuro managed to pull her off of me. I felt her weight get lifted on me. _Finally some air._ Taking a few good breaths, I tried to catch back up to reality.

"Damn it, let me go! This bastard…." Kojuro restrained her, knowing for a fact that he was stronger, but she still gave him a pretty good struggle.

Griping, I sat up rubbing my. "Geez…..you sure have a good grip there….and a grudge."

Kojuro managed to restrain her and she seemed to calmed down a bit, whatever energy she had seemed to leave.

"Hittou!?" As usual, there always on time. My mishap group of subordinates came running around the corner, full speed.

"Heh…I'm alright you guys. Kojuro's got it" Now standing, I just shook my head. "Now what was all that about?" Her gaze, cold and hateful but was stunning. Deep blue eyes stared right back at me.

"You bastard….I will never forgive you" She practically spat out those words.

"Ha I think we have already clarified that lil part. So what's this all about?" Her eyes never left looking at me. _Shit…she really does have a grudge against me, but what?_

"Masamune-sama, what should I do with her?" Kojuro motioned to the now fatigued looking girl he was holding in his arms. "I don't think she is going to talk any more."

Looking at her I could see he was right, totally shut down and definitely not going to talk.

"**Tch**, Katsumi accompany Kojuro in taking her back to the room and keep guard."

"Yes sir"

And there they went, she did not even resist to go with them. _Definitely interesting, one minute she is gonna kill someone, the other, totally shutdown, untouchable._

Rubbing my sore throat, "Hmm…definitely interesting."

* * *

Italicized words represent thought.

Bold words represent Engrish.

*Tanto- A tanto is a Japanese short sword or dagger.

*Ryuu no Kage- Dragon of Shadows

Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever "official" story I have ever written, besides all those school reports and all, but I am pretty happy with this so far!

This OC and story line had been stuck in my head for so long now and I have finally taken the time to wrote it down and type it up!

Reviews are always welcome and very helpful!


End file.
